User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 2
Merchandise List Once again, a great write-up, and you had me as soon as you mentioned how annoying Suicidal Tendencies was on ED, because it was! I love reading your lists, you're basically writing what I would say, only much better, so I gave up devising lists. Hope to see more lists coming from your way. Datovidny (talk) 17:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :In fact, I'm going to give it a go, thanks for the drive! Datovidny (talk) 17:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure we all look forward to reading whichever list you choose to devise. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I just discovered your merchandise list, very well written, and I certainly agree with having more toys and playable bots. If you're curious about Bigger Brother, they - like Killerhurtz - got offers from both Robot Wars and Battlebots. And they ended up partnering with the one that offered a more definitive promise of royalites. How they ended up in a Robot Wars Video game, I don't know, but my guess would be that they were allowed in after they started bringing Little Sister instead of Bigger Brother to Battlebots. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::That's interesting. Did Bigger Brother appear in BattleBots merchandise in the end? I don't seem to think it did. Strange that Bigger Brother would even be offered BattleBots merchandising after it only won one battle. By the way, our Bigger Brother article lacks information on this merchandising opportunity, that's probably worth a mention. I'll leave that to you, if you don't mind, as you're the one who knows about this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, apologies for bothering you. I am virtually certain that I am user:joeypicus - as I am Joey and my team is Team Picus and it would be a cosmically unfortunate coincidence if there was someone else with the same name - but I can't find my registration email anywhere and can't seem to log in. Would it be at all possible for someone to send the relevant information needed to log in to joey , mcconnell atsymbol live , com, to present my email address in a hopefully spamproof manner? Thanks and apologies, Joey :I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do, as you don't have any edits on this wiki, I don't have any access to your information. Sorry. Matt Talk to me 18:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that on independant wikis, bureaucrats can change another user's email address, while administrators like me cannot, but on Wikia, it's probably just the Wikia staff that can. If you ask me, I think you might as well make a new account with a different username while your joeypicus account doesn't have any edits on it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Looked further into it, our bureaucrats would be able to help you if you made edits to this wiki with that account. As you haven't, we can't change your email. So indeed, you'll have to ask Wikia Staff, or make a new account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm attempting to XD I have concluded that it must be a username spread across all of Wikia, because that would explain why so many of my alternatives are taken...personally, I would have thought that a wiki of this size would have moved from Wikia - I'm not certain what benefits it actually has other than being free, because frankly the site has become worse and worse and just frustrates me to use (I get nervous enough about even going on Wikia pages any more!) I'll try and come up with something though, even if it means trying all my antweight names in order! - Joey Managed it! Sorry for the inconvenience! The Hurting (talk) 18:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :We've discussed going independent in the past, but the costs of hosting a site are a bit of a problem, and not all users are up for the work, if we have to transfer our articles manually. I certainly know how you feel about Wikia, after NIWA's taught me to victimise it. Ultimately though, this wiki is of too high quality to deny just because it's on Wikia. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It is, I've learned quite a bit from here...How big is the wiki and all the images on it, file size-wise? I can understand the cost of hosting and particularly bandwidth - getting my team website hosted looks like costing me about £70, although that does include getting ten years of a domain name because I can't be bothered renewing it! I think most free services are getting that way though, sadly - things need to be paid for somehow, if not by money directly then it's by ads and ridiculous 'entertainment' branding. The Hurting (talk) 19:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Mace 2 vs Pressure Rather than just clogging up the Ragnabot page even further, I'll simply say it here...can I just state that, despite your claims, no one who actually voted for Mace ever said anything about it flipping Pressure over. Matt meerly said that its weapon was more fluent and betted a judges decision, I reckoned the same, and neither Sam or Bizzaro mentioned the flipper. Only you seem to have bought it up and then claimed that we "ignored" it when we didn't even mention it. I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just saying. CrashBash (talk) 15:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I was mainly referencing its two earlier battles, and as the fourth voter, I wanted to stop and other voters from claiming Mace II could flip Pressure. Turns out I may have instead needed to explain more about how little use the flail would be instead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I assure you I had my reasons for believing Mace 2 could have flipped Ewe 2 and Killerkat, and whilst I do still think Mace has the advantage over Pressure, I also assure you I never once thought either robot would be flipped. CrashBash (talk) 17:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Spawn Again Just to let you know, Spawn Again was 20mph in Series 6. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Stop PICKING on me!! What is your PROBLEM, Toast? Why are you continuously blaming ME!? DAVID was the one who responded first. NOT me. Did you not SEE that!? Or is everything around here ALWAYS my fault!? I have deleted that comment you left because I refuse to stand blatant lies against me on this wikia because it's NOT fair. If you want it back, re-write it. CrashBash (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :"All I'm going to say is, it's not just based on that one battle against WBC, but also when it was flipped up in the Northern Annihilator and the Extreme 2 All Stars, it doesn't get down with one swing of the axe, and you're acting as if the axe operates faster than light, the very very very very instant Dominator 2 is toppled. Nice "logic" you have there." Look! CrashBash (talk) 16:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC)